Love Comes In All Ways
by leamicheleisgod
Summary: This a story in which Glee never existed, and 2 strangers meet over something horid and turn into well read and find out!


**Hi(:, i hope you enjoy my story, its my first one so please tell me what you think, and be honest, sorry the grammer isnt that good either, again thankyou and enjoy!(:**_

_ I love the city, the loudness of the different car and truck engines zooming by, the sounds of sirens, the dirt, the people and there acsents, the fact that it was so late at night and the sky still looked like a dark shade of blue due to all the multicolored lights on the high in stature __variant shaped buildings reflecting up on it __, the delicious or even sometimes nausiating smells, how I can walk 7 blocks and all the sudden have the feeling I'm in a whole different country, the way I can walk back from my broadway show alone and not even feel an ounce of bordum __considering the fact that there is such an uber amount of unusual sights you cant see any where else. The beauty of the-_

"HEY YOU" she heard an old voice from behind, interupting her thoughts. Lea slowley turned her head causing her low pony tail to switch from dangling down at her left side of her shoulder to her right now covering the coller of her bright blue Lacoste Polo shirt. She rolled her dark chocolate brown eyes at the sight. A drunk middle age man walking flimsy right towards her, tripping over absolutley nothing.

"May I help you" she asked sternly now fully facing the stout man trying not to sound scared even though she was trembling on the inside. The mysterious man got closer, revieling is revolting smell of auchole combined with smoke. He ignored her and grabbed her tiny hands roughly.

"What do you say we come to my house and ya know.." he said huskily right against Lea's left ear,his revolting breath tickeling her neck, his wrinkly thin unclensed hand on her shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Lea followed her instinicts and piveted her petite foot and hook kicked him right in his eye, making his amber bag filled eyes begin to swell, and it didnt help that she was wearing wedged either, her black ssilver studded ones to be exact. "You bitch" he howled nastily, now covering his left eye. " Thats it" he growled and picked Lea up by the waist, her head dangling over his boney shoulder, she tried to kick and scream but she couldnt do anything, he was too strong, and even if she did get away, she couldnt tell the police, because she couldnt even see the mans face, even with all the city lights it was to dark. "Shut up" the man barked carrying her as fast as he can up the block. Tears started pouring down Leas face and onto the mans stained T-shirt.

"P-please" she whimpered, barley being able to breath, she was terrified, and as the man kept walking closer and closer to where ever he lived, she started losing hope, this was it .

As the drunk man was walking, Lea still on his shoulders, like she was nothing but an old sweat shirt he had taken off and had no where to put, he heard someone humming to himself, he didnt know what to do so he began to run, Leas head bouncing up and down on his shoulder, he ran as fast as he possibly could, now beginning to hurt Lea a little bit by his firm grasp on her waste and her head now forming a headache due to all the banging back and fourth, he kept running, now crossing a thin ally street,not paying attention to the things around him..

"BAM!" the man tripped over a curb, causing Lea to fall off of his shoulders, noticing the man was weak, and now banged up to do the fall, she tried to run, but as she took her first step, the man grabbed her blue jeaned covered ankle, dragging her back down, making her fall right onto her chincreating a huge scratch. Leas tears not turning into loud cried.

"Leave me alone" Lea cried, starting to panick, now in complete ageny because of the hard fall that just occured. "HELP, SOMEONE HELP" she hollered in between sniffles as the tears poured even more.

"If I get in trouble, because of a useless whore like you" the man threanted, both of them still on the floor, him nor crawling closer to her.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Lea hissed, choking over her own tears, trying to back away. Lea looked into his eyes, as she was backing away, his amber eyes changing to red, she saw him become filled with rage, she was terrified, and if she was being honest with herslef, she just wanted to die right now. The man grabbed her silver bangled filled rist as she tried to exscape for a second time.

"HOW DARE YOU" he spat out evily, bringing his left boney, disctusting hand to her lightly powdered cheek HARD, causing Lea to scream. She was done, she just wanted to die, she was under too much pain, and shock, she was done, SO she stopped fighting, the man still on the floor grabbing her neck and bring her head close to his, making his dry, discusting lips touch her moisturized ones. Lea now tasting most of the beer and wine, he drank that night, was saying goodye in her thoughts, wishing she would have went out with Jonathan after like he asked, but she was just too tired, to eat chinese food with her best friend, and now this was it, she could keep thinking about what she could've done differently, what would have happend, but its to late, and in a matter of minutes or so, she'll be gone. As the man violated her on the discusting side walk her tears started pouring down even more, and as he tryed to slip his tounge into her mouth, she just could'nt, she would'nt, so she did'nt , causing the man to fill with rage, "YOU WHORE" he screamed again, spitting insults at her, like she was worthless, slapping her even harder on the same cheek, creating a huge black and blue, Lea tried to keep her scream in with all her might,knowing what he would do if she did, her body shaking from the pain but she coudlnt, she let out the loudest yelp possible for such a scanty young women, letting out all the agony and anger and loss of strength she left from tonight and as she knew she would, she was going to pay for it. The man got up from the discusting concreite groud and reached into wired garbage can, pulling out a empty glass beer bottle and breaking it against the rusty garbage can, creating a shank, as sharp as ever. "Ill give you a reason to scream" he bellowed, aiming the now broken Corona beer can towards Leas face, her now frighted even more then she already was hid her face with her hands, heart racing so loud and fast she thought the man could here it. The bottle was getting closer and closer as she peaked her eyes out through her hands, this was it, she wasnt ready for the pain, btu she knew it was coming any second now.

"STOP!" a loud deep voice coming from behind Lea was heard, the drunk man now dropping the beer bottle, stood up as straight and tall as a completly totalled old man could can, frozen, and petrified of what this mysterious man would do. Lea turned her head slowley toward the tall shadow now coming closer, until his large leather boot was right infront of Leas knees which were curled up by her chin. As he got closer, Lea could finally see him, the street light sparkling directly above him, he let out his ample hand to Lea, wanting to help her up. Lea put her meager hand into his, her hand only covering 3 of his fingers, he pulled her up off the floor and behind him, Lea still trembling grabbed onto his pea colored sweat shirt, knowing she could trust him. The drunk old man now oblivous of what to do walked up to the alpine man , and squeazed his fists together, trying to punch the hero of a man, who still had Lea behind him. The man knowing the drunk guy was unstable tripped him with one foot making him fall back onto the hard, ground, and pulled out his cell phone to call the police. The drunk man didnt say a word, he just stood there on the floor until the police arrived and plompt him into the car, Lea explained everything, thanking the officer and waited till he drove off with the jerk of a drunk.

It now becoming light out, Lea decided to walk home, until she came to the reilzation, that the unknown man who saved her life was still there, sitting on the gravity covered bench. Walking over to him, Lea tried to give him a soft smile, finally getting to see exactly what he looked like, but couldnt because of all the pain on her cheek. "Thankyou" she whispered now sitting next to him. The man smiled and nodded his head, putting his over sized hands though his black hair, looking down at his gray slacks, he sighed.

"You dont remeber me do you?" he questioned, now looking into Leas chocolate brown eyes with a small side smirk that made Leas heart melt for some bizarre reason, now revieling his hazel eyes. Lea gave him a confused look, not knowing at all what he was talking about. "My name is Cory.." the man, Cory, stated trying to read her beautiful face.

"Im sorry, I only know you as the super hero who just saved my life" lea blushed, now looked down at her folded hands that were in her lap.

Cory smiled at her answer," I was in the audience at your show, you were amazing, and, well just breath taking, I had to meet you, so after the show, I waited for you to come out, and asked you for an autograph" Cory explained, showing Lea his dimples.

Butterflies now fluttering all around her stomach, Lea smirked, "Thankyou" she didnt know what it was, his charm, his smile, the way he looks, or just the fact that he saved her, but she started feeling something she didnt feel in a while. "Its getting kinda late.. well early, I think i should go, thankyou again" Lea said with a stunning smile that made Corys stomach do flips. "Bye" she told Cory as she got up off the bench, and waved good bye, now turning toward the rode infront of her, kind of scared of walking home a lone, but not wanting to show it, as she started to walk she felt a large hand touch hers causing her to turn back towards Cory. As she turned around she realized that Cory grabbed her hand lightly, she gave him another puzzling look, just wanting to go home and sleep.

"Wait" he begged still holding her hand, "Lea, ever since the first time I saw you on that stage 4 months ago, I knew-" he stopped and took a breath, his nerves getting to him, "- I-I knew I wanted to get to know you more, you are absoultley gorgeaous and your voice" he sighed, taking another deap breath, " and now I finally got to talk to you, and I dont want to let you go, not without atleast one date" Cory looked back down at his knees, embarressed at how girly he sounded.

"Cory" Lea said with pitty in her voice "Thats one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me, but-" Cory interupted her still holding her hand, he knew he sounded insane, but he couldnt help it, she was the most amazing women he ever saw and just getting to know her, a little bit more tonight, even if it happend in such a morbid way just made him want her to be his even more.

"I know I sound crazy, but Im not just some weird fan Lea, please give me a chance, just one date tommorow at 7 please" Cory begged even more, Lea couldnt help but smile, he was adorable.

"Fine" Lea huffed, jokingly, smiling, "But Cory- " Lea tried to talk to him again but Cory put his large finger to her lips.

"Shh, please no buts Lea, I'm just happy you said yes" Cory blushed, he never sounded like this, he sounded like a lunatic, a girly lunatic, and he didnt know why he was acting like this. Lea beamed, she couldnt believe a guy who saved her from something that could've been horrible was hitting her, or that she liked it, or that she said yes, her head was spinning and she didnt know what to do. Then she came to the realization that Cory was just looking at her, still holdin her hand, not talking, just looking at her, until he decided to break the silence. " Um well Ill see you at 7 tommorow then right?" he smiled, "Ill pick you up at your dressing room, Ok?" he said again with exitement, still flashing her that amazing smile, she could fall in the love with, the thought hit her, and quickly got shaken out of her mined.

"Ok Cory b-but I have a boyfriend" Lea admitted, watching Corys face, knowing she hurt him, horribly .

**I hope you liked my story! please share it with your friends and review it please! thankyou for reading it! and again im sorry for the grammer! READ MORE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH LEA AND CORY!**


End file.
